<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Quiet by amaterasu_bby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825092">Keep Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby'>amaterasu_bby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some goofy love making with Kakashi. </p><p>I had so much fun writing this. I’d had the idea in my head for a while and FINALLY got around to writing it. Also, this is the first smut fic I’ve ever written, so, I’m sorry if it sucks lmao. </p><p>I hope you enjoy anyway and ily all!! Tysm for reading 🧡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shhh, don’t wake the kids!” You giggle quietly against Kakashi’s lips, scolding him as he accidentally knocks his elbow against the wall loudly. He breathily apologizes into the kiss, groaning quietly as you tangle your fingers in his snowy hair and tug, his scalp prickling delightfully as you roll your hips against the bulge settled between your legs. He squeezes your thighs as you straddle him, hands roaming and fumbling with the far too many layers keeping him from your soft skin. </p><p>“Too much. Get this shit off.” He mumbles around your lips, delving his tongue into your mouth as you moan at his authoritativeness. Your hands tug at the hem of your shirt to bring it up and over your head, his skillful fingers working at the clasp of your bra before your shirt is even off. He unclasps the first two and struggles with the last, groaning frustratedly and sighing before giving up. You laugh softly and rest your forehead against his own, kissing his nose as he pouts. </p><p>“I hate those stupid things. Why the fuck are there so many of those clasp thingies?” He huffs, large, calloused hands raising to cup your bare breasts as you easily remove your bra and toss it aside. You laugh again and pull him into another kiss, your foreheads knocking awkwardly only making you both double over with laughter. “We never were very good at this, were we?” He chuckles, your head shaking as you pull his shirt over his head. </p><p>“We’re the worst at this” you agree, shivering at the feeling of his smooth, hot skin against your bare chest, rough hands sliding gently up and down your sides and back. He leans forward, leaning you back a bit as his lips latch onto your right nipple and tug gently, tongue rolling over the soft skin. Your hand flies to cover your mouth just as a loud moan tears from you, Kakashi peeking up at you with sparkling eyes and a shit eating grin on his pretty mouth that’s currently making you see God. </p><p>“Shhh, don’t wake the kids” he teases, throwing your words back at you with a giggle and a slap to your ass that has you moaning again. You roll your hips down onto his erection, Kakashi hissing softly as he kisses down your torso and squeezes your thighs. “Shut up” you breathe, Kakashi snickering as he sits up with you, laying you down against the mattress and tugging your panties down simultaneously before sliding his own boxers down his firm thighs. </p><p>You watch him carefully, not wanting to miss a single thing. His thumbs hook into the waistband of his boxers and slide them down, the trail of silver hair at his navel guiding your eyes to the thick shaft of his cock slowly being exposed to you. You bite your lip as you watch, reaching forward to take his throbbing dick into your hand and give it a few pumps. His thighs shake softly as your hand slides up and down him, thumb tracing over the vein running up the underside of his oversensitive cock, side of your fist meeting the silver coarse hair nestled at the base. </p><p>“Fuuuuck” he drawls, jaw slack and head lolling to the side as his eyes flutter closed. You slide your thumb over the tip, pressing down softly as he hisses again and groans from deep in his chest. “Please fuck me, ‘Kashi. I need you so badly” you whine, the sight of him coming undone above you making you insanely desperate, pussy so pathetically wet for him that it makes your head spin. </p><p>He leans down and rests his weight on his forearms, one hand reaching down to line himself up with your entrance and ever so slowly, he pushes into you. Inch by tantalizing inch he sinks into you, filling and stretching you so perfectly. The soft, wet squelching of him bottoming out in you would embarrass you if you weren’t so lost in him right now, his hand gripping your thigh tightly as he holds it against his ribs and pushes it up towards your chest slowly to sink impossibly deeper. </p><p>You cover your mouth as you moan loudly, head thrown back against the pillows in ecstasy as your other hand grips into his bulging bicep for dear life. He grunts deeply and lets out a raspy groan with each thrust, the sound of skin on skin echoing in the quiet room. The headboard knocks against the wall on a particularly hard thrust, Kakashi letting go of your thigh in favor of grasping it instead to keep it from happening again. </p><p>“You’re bound and determined to wake them up, aren’t you?” You joke breathlessly, Kakashi shooting you a boyish grin with half lidded eyes, both of you looking, almost, totally fucked out. He rocks into you again, taking in the way your eyes flutter shut, the way your lips form into a little lopsided ‘o’, and the bouncing of your chest as he pounds into you. Your muffled sounds and begging for him only push him further, his head hanging as he drives you both even closer to what feels to be an earth-shattering orgasm. </p><p>“Oh- ‘Kashi- ‘Kashi, please!” You babble incoherently, free hand tangling back into his hair and gripping tightly as his other hand finds its way between your legs, rubbing over your clit perfectly. You cry out against your palm, back arching and heart absolutely hammering in your chest as the familiar burn settles deep within your stomach, the fire only burning hotter. With one last powerful thrust and an expert flick of his thumb against your clit, you come undone crying out his name as your body shakes so hard you nearly shimmy right off of his dick. </p><p>He holds you tightly, whispering praises in your ear and assuring you that he’s got you, a deep groan rumbling through his chest as he cums hard, the hot spurts filling you up even more and damn near making you cum a second time. He stills and rests atop you, weight of him a comfortable blanket squishing you against the mattress as you both struggle to catch your breath. You lay like that a while, his cock going soft inside you and heart rates returning to normal as you bask in the post coital comfort. </p><p>“God, I miss doing this all the time” he admits quietly, eyes closed and cheek smushed against your collarbones, voice laced with exhaustion and sleep. You hum in agreement and card your fingers through his silver tresses, placing a small kiss to his head and tugging the blankets up and over him as best as you can. </p><p>“M’gettin’ too old for this” he mumbles making you giggle, a sleepy smile finding its way onto his lips at the sound of your laughter. He snuggles further into the warmth of you, the supple flesh of your breast a perfect pillow that he never wants to leave. Since he’d become Hokage, you two didn’t have much alone time anymore, even more so with the two toddlers and pre-teen causing mass chaos every waking minute of the day. </p><p>“Maybe tomorrow you could come visit me in my office and we could do this again” he mumbles tiredly, almost completely asleep. You smile and place a lingering kiss to the top of his head and hum contently. </p><p>“Sweetheart, I love you, but you’re starting to fall asleep mid sentence. Go to sleep.” You giggle, cuddling him even closer as your heart swells with nothing but love and adoration for the copy nin clinging to your body like a vice. </p><p>“Love you, Y/N.” He chuckles, quickly falling asleep in your arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>